Super Smash Bros. Walkthrough
__TOC__ Introduction It's about time to play the classics! Nowadays, the only games out are war related games that everyone thinks are cool. I beg to differ; classics are games that may never end, which is the fun of it! Enough small talk, I'll get to the walkthrough. Basic Standards There's about a number of things that you can do in this game. You can finish the story mode with whichever character you want. Link is the character I'm most accustomed to playing with, for you it may be different. It all depends on what character catches your eye at first when you play the game. Practice Makes Perfect when it comes to mastering all the characters' moves. Here's a list of all the characters you start with... *'Samus Aran' (Metroid Series) *'Link' (Legend of Zelda Series) *'Kirby' (Kirby Series) *'Fox McCloud' (Star Fox Series) *'Mario' (Mario Series) *'Donkey Kong' (Mario Series) *'Pikachu' (Pokemon Series) *'Yoshi' (Mario Series) And all the ones you can unlock... *'Captain Falcon' (F-Zero Series) *'Luigi' (Mario Series) *'Ness' (EarthBound Series) *'Jiggypuff' (Pokemon Series) Single-Player Mode This is where you play against all the normal players until you reach the end including the Fighting Polygon Team (polygon character foes), Metal Mario (as the name says), and The Master Hand. There is also Break the Targets which consists of the player having to break targets, as well as Board the Platforms where the player has to stand on platforms. You can choose the computer players' difficulty. It is recommended that you get used to playing Normal difficulty since it would help you get used to playing on the intermediate level like the game suggests. Multi-Player Mode This is the mode where you can have up to 4 players (real or computer) go all against each other or in teams. The player that KO's the most opponents wins. Unlockable Characters To unlock the following characters, do the following things (as well as defeating them)... *'Jigglypuff' - Complete Story Mode *'Luigi' - Complete Bonus Practice Mode 1 with all 8 original characters *'Captain Falcon' - Complete Story Mode on Normal in less than 20 minutes *'Ness' - Complete Story Mode on Normal with 3 lives without continuing Non-Playable Characters There are 3 non-playable characters: *'Metal Mario' *'Polygons' *'The Master Hand' Character Move Sets |This is in construction| Every character has a basic moveset that they use when playing. The have regular attacks which are performed using the all of the buttons. Every character Uses C Stick to move and jump (Yellow C buttons also work to jump), R to block or grab, L to perform a Fighter Stance, LINK Normal Attacks- A: Sword Swipe. Link swipes his sword in front of him and if used in succession by repeatedly pressing the "A" button, it will initiate never ending sword stabs. B: Boomerang. Link will throw his boomerang in front of him and it will come back to him after reaching a certain distance or hitting a foe. If Link jumps after he uses this, the boomerang will follow him in a diagonal angle. A + Forward Tilt: Sword Slash. Link sluggishly brings his sword up and slashes down. A + Upward Tilt: Tilted Sword. Link quickly swings his sword in a small arch above him. A + Down Tilt: Sword Poke. Link sluggishly slashes his sword below him. Dash Attack: Running Sword Swipe. Link sticks out his sword in the middle of his dash and stops. Smash Attacks- Forward Smash: Elongated Sword. Link slashes his sword similar to Sword Slash, but uses both hands to deal more damage. Upward Smash: Triple Up Sword. Link does the tilted sword 3 times above him. Downward Smash: Grass Cutter. Link rapidly slashes in front of him and then back. Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Nintendo 64 games